romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 15 of the Manga " When You Want to be Together Forever ( Part 1 ) " ( Part 3 of the Beach Arc ) ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 15.1 : " When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Became Honest ( Part 2 ) " ) Previously Things were going fine on the first day of the beach vacation for all of the school friends. A high point, for the boys at least, was seeing all the girls, even shy Hotaru, in new store-bought bikini swimsuits. Of course, Ami 'takes the cake' for the most attractive and revealing bikini ! But Ritsu has only eyes for Uta, wearing her bikini for the first time. Uta gets 'hit on' by some beach bums, but it was Ritsu to the rescue. All fun and games until in the early evening, while the group was walking to the hot springs pool, Uta drops her wallet and I.D., and it is picked up by the loud-mouthed boy . . . . . . . . . . Chapter Overview So Uta and Ritsu have the same last names ? How does one get around that ? Cousins, of course ? Still, Uta gets a real grilling at the girls only section of the hot tubs. All the girls are completely naked, and so the naked and unvarnished gossip rains down like fire and brimstone. Uta becomes faint, and slides underwater. She is brought up, wrapped in a bath robe, and placed on a couch in the lounge area. There Ritsu finds her, tired and dazed, but otherwise unhurt. Ami is there, too, and is taking it all in. How much has Ami been able to figure out ? This Chapter's Story The loudmouth boy really bellows it out for all to hear--- " SO YOUR LAST NAME IS 'FUKAMI', JUST LIKE RITSU'S, HUH ??? What does that mean ? " All eyes of the group of friends are now on Uta and Ritsu. Ami in particular perks up and takes notice ! Uta's girlfriends are stunned. Sweating profusely, Ritsu begins to speak . . . . . . . . . . . _____________________________________________________________________________________ Later, in the resort hotel's hot springs, in the girl's only section, all of the girlfriends are unclothed, except for two holding towels. They all are in the huge hot tub section of the warm pools. Uta is sitting on the edge of the hot tub, with the big busted girl sitting next to her. All of the other girls are gathered around her in the water, again with all eyes on Uta. One girl says that you, Uta, never told me about that ! Another nonchalantly comments that apparently your boyfriend is your cousin, huh ! Uta stammers a comment that it was always difficult for her to acknowledge or speak about something like that. She thinks back to earlier when they were all in the hallway, and Ritsu boldly and unflinchingly stated that 'Uta and I are 'cousins' ' ! Another girl shouts out that apparently your 'boyfriend' is a close relative ? With that obnoxiously blunt comment, Uta starts to become disconcerted. She slides into the hot water to cool off ! Is that wrong, is asked ? Uta says that it is really nothing, nothing to worry about. Someone says that she though it was downright weird that Uta was going out with an older guy from another school, but now it makes sense. The next comment comes across more like a time bomb going off--- " By the way, how far have you gone with him ? All the way ? You can't do that ! You must follow the proper order of things ! " Uta is now overcome with disbelief and vertigo, as another girl picks up on the gossip. Uta is quiet, but the two girls are not about to pass up this kind of chit-chat ! Proper order ? Well, holding hands, then kissing, then sex . . . . . . . . . we had better stop ! Uta is now trying to hide under the water . . . . . . . . " What's wrong Uta ??? " . . . . . . . . . " UTA, ARE YOU OKAY ? " Ritsu, wearing a bath robe, is in the pool lobby, in the plaza area that has several couches and easy chairs around. Uta is laying on one of couches, also wearing nothing but a bath robe, supposedly passed out from the heat of the hot tub. Two of the girls are with her, one is cooling her with a Japanese fan. The other girl says that Uta just got dizzy. Ritsu is relieved. He drops to his knees, next to Uta, and places his hand on her forehead. "Don't scare me.", he gently implores. " Yes, Onii-chan ( big brother ) ! " , Uta utters as she is coming out of the foggy daze. The two girls standing nearby are shocked at that revolutionary comment that seems to imply that the two may actually be siblings. Ritsu, as he has done so many times, has to think fast on his feet. He mockingly and comically spits out--- " Your calling me that again ! We're already in high school ! Bust a move, Uta ! " Uta is embarrassed and sorry, as she realizes the ruse that Ritsu is playing, and he is expecting her to pick up on it and roll. This she does. However, within earshot, is Ami, hearing everything that is going on. Ami's mind begins to churn, as she is very intelligent and perceptive, and can put 2 and 2 together. Very little gets past Ami ! As the little group and the evening's drama breaks up, the loudmouthed boy shouts to Ami. He wants Ami and himself to go and shoot off some fireworks, since that is what is next on the day's vacation plans. Omake ( Extra ) Omake ( Extra ) 15.5 : "When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Become Honest ( Part 2 ) The loudmouthed boy who was turned away by Ami makes another pitch for the Manga Girl, Hotaru. Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments ;Manga Fan's Comments on this Chapter ;arimareiji / 2 years ago I expected this one to stay light cute fluff, but it looks dangerously close to germinating the seeds of an interesting plot. Could this develop into a cute OreImo? Siscon / 2 years ago Pretend-making love so soon ? ;Joey Cha / 34 weeks ago / 2 likes How to dodge a bullet! ;Carlos Cunha / 1 year ago / 3 likes Manga logic: Coincidences, what are those? You are related if you have the same last name ? Anyway, it seems that the love-stricken siblings have now made things even worse for themselves with a half truth! Depends of the culture, methinks. Relationships between cousins is certainly frowned upon or viewed negatively but nothing compared to the ire that is blood related siblings. ;Jamie Suh / 1 year ago / 1 like Hmmm---I think the blonde girl Ami knows what’s going on ! GerryCerryBerry / 1 year ago Ami just got more curious. ;IDaniel / 2 months ago f*ck, they are exposing it secret relationship! Nick86 / 2 years ago Hope not, the author was forced into an odd ending even for a fiction, prefer a full relationship without any compromises or excuses the siblings. ;Vince Rosal / 1 year ago / 6 likes And dating your cousin...? Isn't that also incest? ;Kreische Der Fauchs 1 year ago Nope! Incest is with siblings. Arttu Pylkkö / 1 year ago In Japan it's not that rare to do that with cousins. It's not also frowned upon as much as in the West. ;Omake Comments ;Adrian Segundo / 7 weeks ago Hotaru can win literally any man wants, but I expected her to date the other dude when he got rejected by Ami. ;Nahim Hernandez / 30 weeks ago / 3 likes She is resisting, but they are perfect one another! ;Desco Debauchery / 1 year ago / 25 likes ...I ship it. X Loudmouth Dude Category:Chapter Stories and Info